


La batalla contra Lucifer (Final alternativo).

by Shinigami_Himura



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Himura/pseuds/Shinigami_Himura





	La batalla contra Lucifer (Final alternativo).

Seiya recibe la armadura de Sagitario, haciendo desvanecer con su cosmoenergia las zarzas que ocupaban las escaleras que conducian hacia el templo donde estava rey de las tinieblas, sin dudarlo tensa su arco con el fin de acabarlo.  
-Dispara si te atreves, claro solo si estas listo para matar a tu diosa Atena-Dijo Lucifer entre burlas.  
-Mi vida no tiene importancia alguna, solo dispara para mantener el mundo a salvo-Decia Atena mientras era usada como escudo humano por el rey de las tinieblas.  
-Me es imposible disparar a Lucifer sin dañar a Atena. Dios, si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad-Decia Seiya quien desperto su cosmos ardiendolo hasta el septimo sentido reviviendo a los santos dorados que habían sido asesinados por Astaroth y sus compañeros.

Las armaduras doradas forman la ecliptica, el cual despeja a las nubes grises dejando ver un sol resplandeciente que llena de energia a la flecha, la cual es disparada por Seiya. Lucifer completamente asustado termina empujando a Saori dejándola inconsciente, a su vez que el recibe el impacto de la flecha, sin embargo esta termina siendo detenida en el aire, tal como ocurrió en la batalla contra Poseidon.  
-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡USE TODA LA COSMOENERGÍA Y HE FRACASADO EN EL INTENTO!-Exclamaba Seiya con frustración.  
-¡NECIO! ¡OLVIDASTE QUE TENGO LA FUERZA DE TRES DIOSES MAS!-Responde Lucifer colocando una mirada completamente perturbadora-¡AHORA TE CASTIGARE PORQUE OSASTE ATENTAR EN CONTRA MIA!

La flecha gira y se devuelve con una velocidad supersonica dispuesta a acabar con su dueño, sin embargo es detenida por un escudo dorado. Era Shiryu, quien estaba vistiendo la armadura de Libra.  
-Seiya, recuerda que no estas solo en esto-Decia el caballero Dragón mostrándole su apoyo a su compañero de armas.  
-¡LO QUE FALTABA! ¡OTRA BASURA INTERFIRIENDO EN MIS PLANES! ¡LOS APLASTARE COMO LOS INSECTOS QUE SON!-Grito Lucifer lanzando un gran rayo de energia, sin embargo una pared de hielo se crea de la nada protegiendo a Pegaso y Dragón.  
-¡NO IMPORTA QUE TENGA QUE ENFRENTARME A TODOS LOS DIOSES A LA VEZ, NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS HACIENDO DAÑO A ESTE MUNDO!-Responde fuertemente Hyoga portando la armadura de Acuario.  
-Así que hay mas basuras apareciendo para defender una esperanza inexistente- Expreso Lucifer mirando con asco a los santos de Atena.  
-¡SEIYA, VE POR SAORI, MIENTRAS SHIRYU Y YO ENFRENTAMOS A LUCIFER!  
-Esta bien Hyoga-Seiya asiente y va corriendo para salvar a Saori.  
-¡NO TAN DEPRISA!-Vocifera Lucifer lanzándole un haz de luz a Seiya.  
-¡ESPADA EXCALIBUR! Grita Shiryu cortando con gran esfuerzo la energía lanzada por el rey de los demonios.  
-Te felicito caballero Dragón, haz frenado mi ataque con gran valentía y por eso te premiare dándote una muerte indolora-Dice Lucifer lanzando un ataque aun mas fuerte.  
-¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!-Grita Hyoga protegiendo a Shiryu.  
-¿Acaso olvidaste que tu ataque no pudo rivalizar contra el dios de los mares?-Presumía Lucifer mientras Poseidon sonreia maliciosamente.  
-¡ESO ES LO DE MENOS! ¡ME SIENTO HONRADO AL MORIR DEFENDIENDO ESTE MUNDO!-Responde Hyoga sosteniendo la pose de su ataque.  
-¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!-¡ALAS ARDIENTES DEL FENIX!- Unas fuertes voces se escuchan destruyendo las alas de Lucifer. 

Eran Shun e Ikki quienes atacaron al angel caído por la espalda, sin embargo Poseidon, Abel y Eris los terminan lanzando por los aires, lo cual enfurece aun mas al sucesor de Kamus asi como tambien a Shiryu despertando la verdadera ira del Dragón. Los ataques se fusionan y logran congelarle el hombro al dios de la maldad.  
-Malditos, mutilaron y mis alas y lastimaron mi cuerpo. Su sufrimiento será tan grande que preferirán estar en el infierno-Dice Lucifer cambiando a un tono de voz aun mas aterrador concentrandose para acabar cruelmente a sus enemigos.

Mientras tanto Seiya con Saori en sus brazos busca dejarla en lugar aun mas seguro. Esta despierta por un momento diciendole:  
-Seiya, la unica forma de derrotar al rey de la maldad es con la exclamación de Atena.  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
-Para ejecutarla se necesitan el cosmos de 3 caballeros dorados...-Y dicho esto, Saori se desmaya. Mientras tanto Kiki aparece quien trata de teletransportarla, pero la cosmoenergia diabolica le impide usar de nuevo sus poderes.

Shiryu y Hyoga se hallaban inconcientes despues del esfuerzo que hicieron para detener al rey de las tinieblas, cuando una voz le dice al primero:  
-Shiryu, Shiryu, despierta. La unica manera de acabar con el mal es usando una tecnica llamada Exclamación de Atena, la cual esta prohibida por la diosa a la que servimos, pero dadas las circunstancias es mas que necesario.  
-Pero maestro Dokho, mi cuerpo ya no resiste un combate mas.  
-Tienes el espiritu de un caballero dorado y puedes lograrla.

Otra voz se encarga de alentar al caballero Cisne: Es el espiritu de Kamus de acuario quien lo alienta a ponerse de pie.

Seiya aparece con su cosmoenergia ardiendo al maximo, a su vez que sus compañeros de armas tambien se levantan solo para adoptar la posición de la exclamación de Atena  
-¡Acabaremos con el mal de la tierra así tengamos que perder nuestro honor como caballeros!-Dicen firmemente Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga-¡EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATENA!

La energía emanada por la exclamación de Atena va directo hacia Lucifer, pero este logra detenerla con su ataque final, ayudado por Abel, Eris y Poseidon.  
-¡DEJEN DE INSISTIR! ¡MIENTRAS YO TENGA LA ENERGIA DE TRES DIOSES, SOY INVENCIBLE!

En ese momento Shun e Ikki se vuelven a levantar solo para colocarse en posición para darle su cosmos a sus compañeros que estaban en primera línea de batalla.  
-Hermano, aunque nuestros cuerpos esten desprovistos de armadura alguna, ayudemos a Seiya y a los demas.  
-Shun, aunque no me guste trabajar en equipo, me encargare de proteger el mundo con el que soñaba mi amada Esmeralda.  
-¡NO IMPORTA SI SON MIL CABALLEROS LOS QUE ME LANCEN ESE ATAQUE, NO LES SERVIRA!-Bufaba el rey de las tinieblas

Mientras tanto Dokho se comunica telepaticamente con los Santos Dorados quienes volvieron a vestir sus armaduras mostrandoles la importancia de unir los cosmos con tal de acabar el mal. Mu se coloca en posición del muro de cristal, Aldebaran levanta sus brazos como si fuera a lanzar el gran cuerno, Shaka se sienta en posición de loto pronunciando un imponente OHM, Dokho ilumina su mirada de color dorado mientras Sunrei lo observaba a la distancia y Milo adopta la posición de la aguja escarlata concentrando su energia enviandosela a Pegaso, Dragon y Cisne. Por otro lado de la Tierra un temblor se encontraba azotando Asgard, Fleur e Hilda le rezan a la estatua de Odin para que detenga el mal que se estaba proliferando. La energia de la sagrada armadura del dios nordico se dirigio institivamente al templo maligno para darle mas poder a los caballeros que enfrentaban a Lucifer, en las afueras del santuario estan los otros caballeros de bronce quienes junto con Marin, Shaina y June tambien envian sus cosmoenergia. Por ultimo Saori despierta aportando lo que les quedaba de energia. -¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, EL ATAQUE QUE ME ESTAN LANZANDO ESTAS BASURAS CADA VEZ SE FORTALECE!  
-¡LUCIFER, PUEDE QUE TU TENGAS EL PODER DE LOS DIOSES MALEFICOS, PERO NOSOTROS CONTAMOS CON LOS SUEÑOS Y LOS DESEOS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SE NIEGAN A PERDER LA ESPERANZA POR MAS ADVERSAS QUE SEAN LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS!-Exclama Seiya dando lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza para pulverizar al maligno.

Una vez derrotado el angel caido, se crea un vortice que se lleva a Abel, a Eris y a Poseidon.

El templo de Lucifer y sus alrededores se caenn a pedazos, pero los caballeros de bronce estaban muy debiles como para mantenerse de pie, a excepción de Seiya quien corrió para buscar a Saori. Los santos dorados llegan a la velocidad de la luz para auxiliar a los de bronce. Ya en el Santuario, Saori descansa en la cama que solia ser del patriarca, mientras que un debilitado Seiya la contempla, hasta que entra Aioria para decirle al santo de bronce que vuelva a Japón a hacer algo diferente con su vida, pues su misión ha terminado. Seiya se rehusa, pero el caballero de Leo insiste, ya que para proteger a Atena hay 5 santos dorados quienes la custodiaran desde las 12 casas. Como si presintiera algo malo, Seiya se aleja a regañadientes, con la corazonada de que un mal mayor se acerca y le advierte a Aioria que sea cual sea el peligro regresara al santuario con tal de cumplir su misión como santo ateniense. 

Mientras tanto en los 5 picos de Rozan, el sello de Atena que esta pegado a una vasija ondea como si se tratase de una bandera y se muestra a Dokho teniendo un mal presentimiento.


End file.
